extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Norse
The Norse religion refers to the religious traditions of the Norsemen prior to the Christianization of Scandinavia. Norse is a subset of Germanic paganism, which was practiced in the lands inhabited by the Germanic tribes across most of Northern and Central Europe. Bonuses * +10% Morale of Armies * +20% National Manpower Modifier Mechanics Norse is in the Germanic group, and has one heretic: Germanic. Every other religion ingame are considered heathens. Norse's console name is norse_pagan_reformed. Norse also possesses personal deities. Upon ruler death, the player has an option to worship one deity which will give the player unique bonuses depending on the God or Goddess chosen. The player may choose one deity once every time their ruler dies. The options are Freya: * +10% National Tax Modifier * +10% National Manpower Modifier Tor: * +1 Land Leader Shock * +10% Fort Defense Odin: * −10% Core-Creation Cost * +0.1 Yearly Horde Unity * +0.1 Yearly Legitimacy Tyr: * +10% National Sailors Modifier * +5% Discipline Njord: * +10% Trade Efficiency * +10% Goods Produced Modifier Snotra: * −10% Build Cost * −5% Technology Cost Decisions Hold a Great Blod Potential requirements *Is Norse *Hasn't country modifier Gods Pleased Requirements *Has at least 50 Administrative Power *Has at least 15% of yearly income in treasure Upon enactment *Lose 50 Administrative Power *Lose 15% of yearly income *Gain country modifier Gods pleased for 1 year ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +10% Morale of Armies ** -10% Stability Cost Modifier Fund Norse explorers Potential requirements *Is Norse *Hasn't country modifier Norse Exploration Requirements * Diplomatic tech level at least 28 *Has at least 1 port *Has at least 25% of yearly income in treasure *Has at least 50 Diplomatic Power Upon enactment *Lose 50 Diplomatic Power *Lose 25% of yearly income *Gain country modifier Norse Exploration forever **Gain +20 Prestige *Event Start of an Expedition happens after 10 days **50% chance of Successful Expedition event after 400 days ***Discovers provinces 982, 983, 1494 and 1491 if 982 is unknown but knows provinces 980, 997, 1104, 370, 1979, 1978 ***Discovers provinces 980, 981, 3018, 1493, 1495 if 980 is unknown but knows provinces 997, 1104, 370, 1979, 1978 ***Discovers provinces 997, 3019, 3020, 1483 if 997 is unknown but knows provinces 1104, 370, 1979, 1978 ***Discovers provinces 1104, 1105, 1804, 1481, 1924, 1482 if 1104 is unknown but knows provinces 370, 1979, 1978 ***Discovers provinces 370, 371, 1477 if 370 is unknown but 1979 and 1978 are known ***Discovers provinces 1979 and 1476 if 1979 is unknown but 1978 is known ***If 1978 is unknown, discovers provinces 1978, 1281, 1473 and 1975 **50% chance of Failed Expedition event after 400 days ***Lose country modifier Norse Exploration ***Lose 10 Prestige Fund Norse colonists Potential requirements *Is Norse *Hasn't country modifier Norse colonization Requirements * Diplomatic tech level at least 29 *Has at least 1 port *Has at least 40% of yearly income in treasure * Diplomatic Power at least 60 Upon enactment *Lose Diplomatic Power *Lose 40% of yearly income *Gain country modifier Norse Colonization for 5 years ** +1 Colonist(s) ** +100% Colonial Range Category:Religion Category:Religions with personal deities